narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyrgyzishi Kaiza
Kyrgyzishi Kaiza hails from the Land of Whispering Bone as the one of the most powerful Shinobi that prosperous land has ever produced. Combining the most powerful techniques of his mother and father, along with his own specially developed abilities, Kaiza emerged as an irresistible force to be reckoned with across the shinobi world. Only time will tell the heights to which his power shall rise. Background The Jounin, Kaiza, was born 21 years ago to Jungcheon Goguryeo a Meijin (Master level ninja) of Zuigakure in the Land of Whispering Bone. His father reigns as Yondaime Oyabun the current boss of that nation. He grew to fame in the last world war where his previously nomadic clan mended past grievances stemming from skirmishes with the now extinct Uchiha clan and formed an alliance with Konoha. It was his idea to occupy the lands formerly known as the Land of Hot Water and the Land of Frost. These nations served as the battleground for the 4th Shinobi World War. Abandoned due to the widespread environmental devastation wrought by that conflict, his clan revitalized the land with their secret elemental light and dark techniques. They then settled the land as their new home. Kaiza serves the nation as his father's right side. Appearance Kaiza wears a nontraditional stylized version of a samurai's casual clothing: a kataginu and a hakama or upper and lower. His kataginu and hakama are fashioned from red and black leather with gold trimming and golden chest piece. He also wears a customized montsuki haori over his outfit with his hair in a samurai's topknot and calf high reddish black leather boots with a daisho on his back, consisting of a katana and a wakizashi. Personality In combat Kaiza maintains a deadly serious and slightly arrogant demeanor. He holds an uncompromisingly strict attitude towards subordinates. However, he remains kind and compassionate to weak and innocent. During down time his charming and jovial nature emerge to express his sense of fellowship towards his comrades. Although extremely popular with women, he prides himself on his dignified conduct and would never engage in womanizing behavior. Abilities Kekkei Tōta Kaiza possesses two bloodline selections: Naiburenkin and Rhythm Release. His Kekkei tōta is known as Naiburenkin (内部錬金, lit. Internal Alchemy). He is the product of a joint breeding program between Kumogakure and Zuigakure intended for creating the ultimate ninja. Kaiza's the culmination of over 150 years of research in genetic hybridization. He represents the combination of 5 distinct bloodlines: Kaguya Clan, Juugo's Clan, Kurama Clan, Ukon & Sakon's Clan, and the Uzumaki Clan. Naiburenkin Kaiza is capable of Yin–Yang Release (陰陽遁, Onmyōton). Yin is generated in the Kami Tanden. This a group of tenketsu and meridians between the 1st and 2nd gates, just around the "third eye." Yang is generated in the Seika Tanden, a group of tenketsu and meridians surrounding the Wonder Gate. Yin and Yang chakra flow down and up respectively to the Naka Tanden. Natural energy collects in this group of tenketsu and meridians situated around the Death Gate. Natural energy merges with Yin and Yang chakra to create a form of Senjutsu Yin–Yang Release. This brand new type of chakra spreads and permeates the left and right sides of his body This grants cellular level control and beyond to alter his body in ways similar to his ancestors. He can generate bones from any body part, including numerous shapes and weapons from his flesh, healing injuries almost instantly, and forming projectiles from his bones. He primarily uses this ability to fire projectiles of supersonic velocity. The projectiles violently disperse their chakra into whatever they strike, creating massive explosions. Affected body parts turn pitch black when he releases this ability. Kaiza possesses the same tactile genjutsu as Jungcheon. When engaged in hand to hand combat with an opponent, Kaiza is capable of injecting yin-yang chakra into his victim upon contact. This causes the opponent to hallucinate and take actual physical damage. While Sharingan users and Jinchuuriki are capable of dealing with the yin chakra, the yang chakra still harms the body, disrupting its normal functioning. Rhythm Release Like the other members of her clan, Kaiza possesses the ability to combine lightning, wind, and fire chakra into the advanced rhythm element. Kaiza can use ritsuton to to destroy small objects and parts of larger objects very quickly in two ways. The first method is by finding the sonic frequency that an object resonates at and striking or grabbing a target, while injecting her ritsuton at the target's resonant frequency. This will cause solid objects to break, rupture, or shatter violently, according to how much rhythm he releases, the material targeted, and size of the target. With the second method he can inject ritsuton and transfer intense heat quickly, causing flammable objects to burn and scorching things like human flesh. There are more advanced uses for this element at higher ranks. Secret Techniques 'Rengetsugan' Kaiza possesses the ability to channel yin chakra to the left eye and yang chakra to the right eye to activate this doryoku. Once activated, the user experiences total synesthesia or any lesser combination of the five senses. The user is able to: Track scents, sounds at a glance. Identify chemicals, such as poisons or biological residues. See in total darkness. Identify the resonant frequencies of any substance. Track heat signatures. See telescopically and microscopically. Feel an opponents minute movements at a glance. The ocular powers provide the perfect compliment to Kaiza's fighting style. He is well versed in his dōjutsu's features. Kundalini Kyrgyzishi pride themselves on speed. Kaiza is one of the fastest living shinobi. As the second son of Yondaime Oyabun, Kaiza is well versed in Kyrgyzishi taijutsu. As a genetic chimera he does not posses the Kyrgyzishi bloodline. However, he was trained in a portion of their arts to increase his speed to levels rivaling Raikage of antiquity. Due to the nature of kundalini he is far more agile even at high velocities than the Raikages, who utilized Raiton Armor to increase their speed. Jutsu Ignition Kaiza requires no hand signs for any of his jutsu. This is a technique learned from his time with the Kyrgyzishi. After their near annihilation at the hands of the Uchiha, the Kyrgyzishi Clan began focusing their research on anti-dōjutsu techniques. The techniques they developed included fūinjutsu techniques that are partially or fully concealed so that they cannot be read by the sharingan. And which are activated by simply molding chakra to the area of the seal with precise control similar to rasengan and other jutsu, instead of using hand signs. All of his jutsu can be activated simply by channeling their chakra to these hidden seals. While the sharingan and byakugan can see the chakra neither can see the hidden chakra barrier seals and therefore cannot copy or study the jutsu, even if they possessed the proper affinities. All Kyrgyzishi seals self-destruct on command, upon death of the user, or destruction or tampering of the native tool/organ. Jikūkan Dengekisakusenm "Space-time blitzkrieg tactics" hail from studying taijutsu among the Seven Ronin. Space-time is forcibly compressed between the user and a chosen target location no more than 10 meters distant. The user then shunshin's through the compacted volume of space-time. The axis of time switches with the space axis relative to the user's frame of reference, who is shunshining through the compressed region across one microsecond of duration. Because time and space have switched axes, his movements are drawn from one pole of the compressed region to the opposite pole, just as time normally and relentlessly marches forward. Once the halfway point is crossed the motion is irrevocable and as the opposite pole is traversed the compressed space relaxes to normal characteristics behind the user. Just as time does not normally run in reverse, and opponent cannot enter into the opposite pole of the compressed region to attack the user. In fact, from the target's perspective nothing unusual occurs until the user suddenly appears in striking distance, while the user's afterimage disappears in that same moment. Since there is a "cool down" time of 10 seconds, Kaiza uses this jutsu in conjunction with Taishakuten and his tsuiwonasu technique. This technique is also usable with mid range attacks instead of the user's body, allowing attacks to reach their targets nearly instantly. Kaiza is the only member of his family to master this technique. As such it is possible he has surpassed both his father and his stepmother. However, that remains to be seen during the coming war. 'Ingaōhō' Chokurei Symbol.svg Zonar Symbol.svg "Karmic Retribution" is a onmyōton space-time technique. It functions similar to Hidan's jutsu by bonding the karma of Kaiza and any opponent tagged with his curse mark. The first half of the seal (chokurei symbol) is permanently tattooed to Kaiza's back. To activate the jutsu Kaiza needs to burn the second half of the seal (zonar symbol) onto his opponent with his yin-yang chakra. Once this occurs their "karma" is linked irrevocably for 24 hours. Any jutsu (whether ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu) used on Kaiza will do identical damage the attacker. Due to Kaiza's regenerative abilities, which are similar to Orochimaru's Oral Rebirth, he is able to weather most kinds of damage from nearly all attacks, while his opponents receive damage they cannot repair without regenerative abilities. Though the jutsu works only one way from transmitter to receiver, Kaiza could conceivably reverse the process by burning the transmission seal on an opponent and marking himself with the receiver seal. Taishakuten "God of Weather and War" Kumogakure developed the Heavenly Transfer Technique in an effort to combat Minato's Hiraishin. They were unsuccessful. The technique requires preparation to activate and can only be used by someone with a measure of invulnerability, such as the 3rd Raikage. However, like Jungcheon, Kaiza has surpassed this technique, deriving from it's principles a new technique superior in many ways. And while his skin isn't as impenetrable as the 3rd Raikage, he is at least as durable as the 4th Raikage and his regenerative abilities remain as great as Orochimaru. Kaiza's jutsu allows his to accelerate his body instantly to the speed of light from a point of origin up to the ionosphere then bounce back to some destination within a bolt of energy. The effect appears as if a massive bolt of black lighting from the sky strikes in a particular line of sight location, accompanied by a deafening thunderclap. For these reasons this jutsu cannot be used for stealth at all or to travel beyond certain distances without either preparation or a destination seal. Coupled with the Rengetsugan, Kaiza's maximum range is about five kilometers. Still it is his most devastating weapon on the battlefield. The jutsu is activated in the blink of an eye with his incredible reflexes. Opponents and objects struct with this thunderbolt experience a massive discharge of destructive kinetic energy as his velocity is shed into his surroundings. Direct hits can result in death and even glancing blows can sometimes neutralize enemies. The reason this jutsu requires no preparation is due to the dragon yin seal on his midsection. With his clan's tsuiwonasu technique of permanently sealing a portion of his chakra and intent inside the body, Kaiza is able to utilize this technique to the fullest. The tsuiwonasu functions as a clone would independently of his consciousness. His clone is able to enter a state of mediation and constantly provide him with the necessary insight and chakra to use Taishakuten. A side benefit of this spiritual clone is its capacity to free him from genjutsu and as a clone it remains immune to genjutsu. Zasshu Sennin Mōdo As his kekkei tōta resembles a vastly advanced version of Juugo's kekkei genkai, Kaiza is not truly a mongrel sage, though his power rivals Kyrgyzishi Ichiro's and is senjutsu based. However, his summons is Kazaore, the Dragon-Phoenix, and he has received training from the creature to master his powers. It is not known which sage arts he practices beyond those of his kekkei tōta. Status Reference